The embalming process and natural decomposition of human remains results in the generation of viscous fluids. When these fluids are generated in while the human remains are in a burial or cremation container (e.g. casket), the fluids naturally migrate to the lower portions of the casket. This migration may result in a number of problems. Caskets are constructed from a plurality of materials, including wood, metal, and paper materials, as well as combinations of the foregoing. Thus, the caustic nature of the fluids can lead to corrosion of casket materials. Moreover, caskets are subject to leakage.
The problems associated with leakage can be broadly discussed as either short term or long term problems. In the short term, the casket will be subjected to movement, as the casket may be moved between the viewing environment and/or memorial service location and its final resting place, whether that be interred in the ground, cremated, or placed into a mausoleum or crypt. Thus, resolution of the leakage problem must address the fact that the casket will be subjected to movement, such as starts and stops and being tilted. In the short term, however, there is a lesser amount of fluids in the casket. In the long term, the casket is much less likely to be subjected to movement. However, more fluid will be present over the long term.
A variety of means have been developed to reduce the potential of leakage. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,846 discloses one such approach. This patent discloses a seamless, one-piece drip tray for a casket with a plurality of discrete isolated compartments for the retention of fluids. Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,464 wherein a one-piece drip tray designed to be retrofitted into caskets previously fabricated without a drip tray. The drip trays disclosed in these patents are very useful in reducing the potential problems associated with leakage. However, the one-piece design of the drip trays does present various difficulties associated with the fabrication and installation of the drip trays into caskets.
Typically, drip trays are fabricated from a thermoplastic material such as high density polyethylene. The material is generally vacuum formed in an in-line vacuum forming machine. In-line vacuum forming machines are available in a number of sizes. Obviously, as the size of the final product increases, the size of the machine needed to fabricate the product necessarily increases. By way of example, a typical casket is 82 inches long and 27 inches wide, so a one-piece construction drip tray would need to be almost that size. Accordingly, a manufacturer would be required to have an in-line vacuum forming machine with a capacity of at least those dimensions. For a variety of reasons, obtaining and maintaining such a machine capable of fabricating one-piece drip trays for caskets can be uneconomical.
Installation of a one-piece drip tray presents additional problems. Proper installation of the drip tray without damage to the drip tray is critical in minimizing the potential for leakage. Although the drip trays are light-weight, their large dimensions make them unwieldy. For example, a large casket sized drip tray can be difficult to manipulate in the close confines of a casket. Moreover, the drip trays are designed to be structurally sound once installed. However, they can be relatively fragile while being handled, being subject to bending.
There is a need, therefore, for a casket leak containment system that may be fabricated on smaller in-line vacuum machines. It would be beneficial if the leak containment system could be more easily installed into a casket than traditional drip trays. It would be further beneficial if the leak containment system were of a robust design, reducing the potential for damage to the leak containment system during installation. It is desired that the above advantages be realized in a leak containment system that is light-weight, durable, inexpensive to manufacture, and capable of preventing leakage both in short term and long term applications.